Clashing
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: While trying to raise their son Cameron, Leo and Jemma FitzSimmons hit a few bumps in the road, and disagree about a few things. They're not alone though, with plenty of agents to babysit and keep them sane as they struggle through parenthood. (Chapters!)
1. Report card day

**A sequel continuation of _Admit it I'm the Romantic one_ and _American Cartoons_ in which Jemma and Leo try to raise a child and... Clash. This is the first of the mini-series to have chapters. I'm very, very excited for it, and I hope you enjoy. Reading the other two isn't necessary but might give you some context.**

* * *

"Mum? Da? Anyone home?" A little boy with a timid, _thick_ Scottish accent ventured upon arriving home from school.

"In the kitchen buddy!" His da called, with tea on the stove and a blueprint on the counter.

The little boy shared his father's messy curly blond hair but had the eyes of his mum. And he was _tiny_. His da immediately looked up from the blueprint when he padded in.

"What's wrong Cam?" The Scotsman asked, surprised at the frightened expression on the little boy's face.

"W-we got report cards t-today." Cam stuttered.

"Alright buddy. Let's see it."

"C-can I have coffee?" He asked quickly, trying and failing to distract his observant da.

"Lets see your report card first." Leopold FitzSimmons prompted, pouring himself a cup of ear grey and gesturing for his son to produce the grades. Cam was visibly trembling though he had nothing really to fear, not just yet anyways.

The boy plodded over to his backpack, dragging his feet as Leo warmed his hands on the steamy cup of tea, ever patient. He came back with a yellow piece of paper that he set on the kitchen table, looking away quickly.

"These are good buddy." Fitz affirmed, ruffling his kid's blond locks with a smile. Cam, formally Cameron, looked up with a huge smile and a look of shock.

"Really? I didn't get any A's..."

"You did your best buddy I'm sure. I'm proud of you. I think you can have _one_ cup of coffee. Don't tell your mum though." Fitz started a cup of decaf Folgers with a personal cup coffee maker that Jemma had told him at least twenty times not to buy. Cam beamed and took a seat at the table.

"What else happened in school today?"

"We did maths."

"Of course. What did you do in maths?"

"M-multiplication. Sevens."

"Those are hard." Fitz replied with sparkling eyes, setting the small, dark red mug next to his son with enough cream added to drown a walrus. Cameron took a sip and seemed to come to life, chattering on about the friends he played with and the homework he'd cleverly already completed. The conversation was so vivid that neither heard the turn of the lock or noticed a tired Jemma come in.

"How're my boys?" She asked with a yawn, leaning against Cam's chair.

"Mum!" Cam cheered, then his smile wavered as he glanced at the yellow piece of paper. She followed his gaze with interest.

"What's this baby?" She asked, picking it up and looking it over, her eyebrows arching in surprise. He trembled.

"M-my report card." Fitz stood and poured his wife a cup of the warm earl grey, hoping to distract her from the matter at hand. She took it with no complaint but was still studying their son with mild concern.

"Don't stutter sweetie." She chided, running her fingers through his hair, clearly discontent with the card's report but not wanting to trouble the boy anymore.

"Yes m-ma'am." He stuttered, trying hard not to.

"Fitz? You were supposed to start dinner." She said, turning her scrutiny on her husband.

"And did you give Cam coffee again?!" She asked, noticing the mug for the first time as Cam ran off to his room.

"It's just decaf Jemma-" Leo said, tired as well. For a moment they both looked at each other, drinking their tea very Britishly.

"Dinner?" She prompted, not wanting to start an argument, not just yet.

"I was working on a blueprint for something uh, Coulson wanted." He scratched his stubble looking embarrassed.

"I can start something right now if you want."

"Let's just go out... I'm famished." She admitted, yawning again. They'd been alternating coming home from work early so one of them could always be there when Cam got home from school. That had been Jemma's idea, but she personally missed the rides to work together. Their conversation and science babble.

"You're not upset with him, are you?" Leo asked suddenly as he got his coat.

"What? Not really. But he can do better. He didn't get a single A."

"For Heaven's sake Jemma! He's seven!" Fitz nearly shouted.

"What were you doing when you were seven _Leopold_?" She retorted.

"Watching cartoons!"

"And?"

"Taking apart computers..." He admitted.

"But he's not us Jemma. He doesn't have to be."

"Let's just go..." Leo went to get their son, who had seemed to be going to play when he'd left the tense kitchen minutes earlier but had actually just hovered outside the door, looking ready to cry.

"Da, are you and mum fighting?" Cameron asked, being pulled into his father's eyes.

"Of course not buddy."

"Am I st-stupid?"

"No! You're very smart buddy."

"Is mum disappointed in me?"

"Mum could never be disappointed in you. Mum loves us very much. She just wants you to reach your full potential."

"W-what's potential?"

"It's what you can do with your life. You have a lot of potential."

"Oh." Jemma was already in their sensible little car, and so Fitz got Cam buckled up and they drove off. Jemma put on a cheerful mask over her utter exhaustion, and they couldn't eat and get back home soon enough. Though she usually tried to read to Cam before bed she just _had_ to leave that task up to Fitz, climbing into her own bed and falling asleep nearly instantly.

Fitz read until the tiny child was fast asleep as well, and then climbed into bed with Jemma.

"I love you." He whispered, in case she had forgotten. But she was already out like a light. He pulled her close, but didn't fall asleep until much later.

* * *

 **So Jemma and Leo don't exactly agree on how to raise their son... Which should be interesting. Don't worry, the romance is not dead.**


	2. Babysitting rules

**Chapter two! Babysitting...**

* * *

"I think he's alone."

"Their car's gone."

"But they have two cars."

"Right. You have the key?"

"I have the key. I thought you had a key though."

"I do. I don't know where it is, but I do."

"You lost the FitzSimmons house key?" Mack's eyes sparkled teasingly.

"Come on. Cam's alone we should go in."

"You're trying to change the subject."

"Yes, and it's going to work." She snatched the house key from Mack's hand and unlocked the door.

"Cam? Cam buddy?" Daisy called. The munchkin was huddled in between the wall and the white couch Jemma had picked out. Mack and Daisy both knelt in front of him.

"Hey, buddy, you can come out. It's Uncle Mack and Aunt Daisy. We're here to hang out with you." Cam scootched farther back and whispered anxiously,

"I want mum and da." He whispered, though that may or may not have been the truth.

"Hey well they're coming back in a little while, and your mum left me a list of things we can do with you until they get back."

"Jemma left you a list? Fitz left me a list. I've got it right here." Mack said, pulling up a nicely typed up document with rules.

"Let me see that." Daisy then took the phone.

"This is the wrong thing Mack this is a coffee order. I didn't know Fitz _liked_ coffee."

"It's the right thing Tremors. That's what Cam's allowed to have if he does his homework and behaves."

"No can't be Jemma's list said no coffee." Cam let out a muffled whimper.

"Mum and da are fighting!" He nearly shrieked.

"What? No, of course not. There are no two people more close. Mack, why don't you make Cam that coffee and I'll um... See what the rules are." Mack offered his hand to the little boy, who reluctantly removed himself from the corner.

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes sir."

"Sir? I'm uncle mack." It was the first title that had ever uncontrollably delighted him, being an "uncle" and a godparent to FitzSimmons' son.

"Mum says sir is more polite."

"It is. But _I'm_ Uncle Mack. And I think I need help with that coffee. You want to help?" Cam's brown eyes lit up and he followed Uncle Mack eagerly into the kitchen. Meanwhile Daisy slumped on the couch and compared the flowery note Jemma had left with the digital instructions of Fitz.

Jemma: No coffee.

Fitz: Coffee _if_ (Decaf, tons of creamer)

Jemma: Leftovers in the fridge

Fitz: Leftovers in the fridge but it was my turn to cook

so they're really bad I will compensate you for pizza.

Jemma: Make sure all homework is done

Fitz: He'll definitely have finished his homework

Jemma: Make sure he's in be by seven thirty

Fitz: He can stay up til eight

Jemma: There are educational games and things to keep him busy.

Fitz: He likes disney movies. Lion King's his favorite.

Jemma: Read to him before bed.

Fitz: Read to him if he wants.

Daisy was a little shocked.

"They disagreed on _everything_..." She muttered, not loud enough to distress Cam, who was drinking his coffee out of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy mug that Mack had found in the back of the cupboard. This was not the FitzSimmons she knew. Sure, things had been different since their son had been born, but this different? It was surprising, and a little unsettling.

"I guess we're watching lion king." Cam perked up.

"Huzzah!" Daisy rolled her eyes. Huzzah? FitzSimmons was going to ruin this kid.

"I'll order pizza then. You definitely got your homework done?"

"Yes Uncle Mack."

"Perfect." Cam finished he coffee while Mack placed the order, then came over to Daisy, who was still studying the lists. She didn't notice him until he stood a foot away, the perfect spy.

"A-aunt daisy? Can-can I go play?"

"Yeah, I'll call you when dinner's here. But tell us if you need anything before that." Mack sat down next to her as Cam ran off.

"He's a good kid." She murmured.

"Yeah?" Mack nodded.

"I'm just worried about his parents. And what they're doing to him. Simmons is trying to make a genius out of the boy."

"Turbo just wants Cam to be a kid."

"Fitz didn't get that as a kid." She mentioned, not knowing that Cam could still hear them from his secret spot behind the door.

"I think Cam will turn out okay."

"I hope."

"Think we should tell them he was hiding between the couch?"

"I doubt it's the first time."

"Alright." They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise the creaking of the house.

"He's being awfully quiet."

"He's always quiet..."

"Yeah, whatever Tremors. I'm going to go check on him." Mack got up from the living room and headed toward the hall where the stairs were, and saw Cam huddled on the ground playing with... Something.

"What've you got?" Mack asked, kneeling down.

"T-toy." Cam mumbled.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

Cam looked away, continue to playing with his "toy". It was one of the dwarves.

"Buddy, where'd you get that?"

"A-attic."

"You shouldn't be playing with that Cam. It's not a toy." Mack gently took it away from Cam.

"I'll put it in the attic before your parents come home but promise me you won't take anything from the attic again. Alright?"

"Yes s- Yes Uncle M-mack."

"Good."

"Guys! Pizza's here!" They ate dinner on the floor in front of the couch, not wanting to ruin the furniture as they ate pizza and watched Lion King. At Seven 45 (a compromise) Daisy made sure Cameron was in bed and read him a story that he was asleep halfway through.

Now they just had to wait for FitzSimmons to comeback.

And Daisy had some questions.


	3. Battle front

**Chapter 3! Meanwhile...**

* * *

Fitz couldn't help thinking it was a trap. First of all, Jemma _never_ wanted to get fast food, _especially_ not through the drive through. She barely tolerated pizza deliveries. Now he, personally, could enjoy a fast food hamburger any day. It wasn't her cooking, but it wasn't abominable, and, on occasion, he had convinced Daisy to oblige him by sitting in the Burger King parking lot and scarfing whoppers with him. If he knew it wouldn't result in utter destruction, those little excursions would include grabbing a kid's meal for Cam, but Jemma tended to be... Strict.

Which was why the evening was, no doubt, a trap.

This was the first time they'd both gotten to get off to go to open house at Cam's school. He was only a first grader, so Fitz wasn't personally expecting much. Jemma though, was prepared for either college level academics, or a bloody battle field. She was composed, and stunning. Her hair was tied back in her, _I'm a professional but can beat you_ look, and she was wearing a pant suit. He wore long pants and a yellow shirt, not really trying, but not necessarily unprofessional looking. Just not ready to fight a war.

There were no wars to fight, none outside of the workplace. And he very much didn't want to fight, not Jemma and not anyone else. He was... Jemma was driving, so he put his head in his hands.

It was a surprise when she pulled through the Arby's drive thru, but he was definitely not going to complain. Especially not since things were already... Tense.

"Well? What do you want?" He was jolted from his nervous inner monologue by her voice.

"I'll have a roast beef sandwich and a diet Mt. Dew." He murmured. Her eyes flitted towards him, having been a mother for seven long years, and now being used to analytically criticizing everyone else's choices. She shook that off as quickly as she could though, since her husband knew what he was doing, or at least should have. She ordered for them, and while they were waiting for their food glanced once more at her husband.

"Do you think Cam is okay?"

"Of course he is." He replied, giving her a small smile.

"Mack and Daisy are probably there already." He promised. She didn't realize she'd been gripping the steering wheel so hard until she started to let go. He was right, probably... Their son was fine. Probably. They got their dinner and she could barely eat.

"Jemma, you need to eat. You need nutrition." He advised.

"There's no nutrition in these." She muttered, staring down at her lap.

"Eat." He begged.

"Please Simmons." She sighed and ate her sandwich and fries.

"Let's go." She patted down her hair and straightened her jacket.

"You look fine, by the way. Better than fine. You look great. Beautiful." He was fumbling over his words, it had been a long time since he'd looked at Jemma and said every good thing. Mostly his focus was keeping down the bad things. Their little spats.

But this wasn't one of those, and his words had an effect, she smiled at beautiful, Fitz hadn't shown such open affection in awhile. They pulled up to the school and he went as far as to help her out of the car.

It was the last thing he got to do before world war three started.

Oh sure, she was civil enough to the gym teacher who said, "Cameron tries his hardest," and the music teacher who was half deaf and believed that every little star had potential. But the main teacher had crossed a line that Jemma FitzSimmons wanted it made known that _no one_ was allowed to cross:

Indicating that _her_ son was below average.

"Miss Sullivan! Nice to be acquainted with you, my son, Cameron, is in your class."

"Oh, Mrs. FitzSimmons, nice to meet you too." She didn't know what was coming. The poor innocent woman. Nah.

"Actually, it's Dr. FitzSimmons. I mean no disrespect, but my formal education has most likely surpassed yours, and I know intelligence when I see it." The woman was now a little pale, and the other Dr. FitzSimmons stood behind his wife merely to keep punches from being exchanged.

"Of course." Miss Sullivan agreed timidly.

"And my son is _very_ intelligent."

"I'm sure."

"You gave him a B." Fitz now put his hand on Jemma's arm.

"I'm sorry Dr. FitzSimmons, but your son deserved that B." Jemma stood rigidly tall, angry.

"How could he possibly have deserved a B?"

"I need to talk to other parents ma'am."

"No you need to tell me why you thought it was okay to give my son a B."

"He doesn't talk in class, obviously isn't paying attention the whole time, and has gotten B grades on some of his assignments and tests."

"My son is a _genius._ He's probably just bored of school work that's beneath him." Fitz winced.

"Given your prestigious back ground we did give Cameron a few tests to see if that was the case. However he's just... Average. Perhaps below." Jemma clenched her fists. And that was when Fitz intervened.

"Jemma look! Let's see if we can find Cameron's art on the wall." Like many of the other children, Cam had chosen to render a scene of him with his parents. Compared to the other children, Cam's picture was rather good, perhaps he practiced his drawing skills when he should have been listening in class. Not that Fitz was mad. He would reprimand his son for not devoting his full attention to his education, but little else. His son was seven, he didn't have to be a genius. Fitz didn't even expect him to. It was Jemma with high expectations. She studied the picture with her husband, allowing her frustration and fury to fade. The picture Cam had depicted was of the three of them, Fitz on one side holding onto one of Cam's hands, Jemma on the other side holding on to the other. Though the picture showed all three of them, the distance between Fitz and Simmons didn't go unnoticed.

"You want to go home?" Fitz asked her kindly, taking her hand and rubbing it gently.

"Yeah." She muttered. It was getting late, Cam would probably already be in bed. And it would be unwise to break out her icer with all these... Witnesses.

"Let's go then." He kissed her cheek, which was another thing he hadn't done in awhile, and was probably done out of relief that world war three hadn't fully broken out.

When they got home Daisy and Mack where half asleep dozing on the couch.

"We're home!" Jemma announced, faking cheerfulness.

"Any problems?" Fitz asked, doubting there would be any problems.

"No," Mack said, giving him a look that said that there were problems.

"Hey Jemma you want to talk? We haven't really talked lately." Daisy said, just as abruptly. So Jemma took Mack's spot on the couch and the two men went into the kitchen.

"What's up Mack?"

"Two things. One, you know your son eavesdrops from a little cubby in the stairwell hall, right?"

"Yeah, it was built into the cottage when we moved here, and Cameron made it his own. I wish he wouldn't eavesdrop, but I haven't talked to him about it yet. What was the other thing?"

"I found him playing with one of the dwarves. I _hope_ he's not supposed to." From the way Fitz paled, Mack suspected he was right.

"Yeah, we definitely have to talk about that."

"I'm gonna head out Turbo." Fitz began brewing tea, visibly troubled. As Mack left he passed Daisy and Jemma deep in discussion on the couch.

"What do you mean you're worried about us? Fitz and I are fine. Stable." Jemma said defensively.

"Really Simmons? Jemma you know I love you like a sister but you and Fitz are anything but stable. I know you two were made for each other, but that doesn't mean you won't disagree every now and then. I'm just worried that if you don't find common ground you'll..." Daisy looked embarrassed. Like a long time orphan with psycho parents could talk about family stability.

"We'll what?" Jemma's frustration was coming back, but she did know that she and Fitz were farther apart than they once had been, as Cam's picture suggested.

"You'll end up hurting Cameron." Daisy whispered, hardly daring to voice the though. Jemma put her head in her hands.

"Cameron is our common ground. We both want what's best for him."

"Now you just need to agree on that."

* * *

 **I love this chapter! What do you guys think? Please review, I'm begging you.**


	4. Tea

**Chapter 4, later that evening...**

* * *

Fitz was brewing tea. She could hear the kettle. The sound both soothed her and reminded her of her days at the academy. She'd made that dorm her own, with comfy chairs donated from her mother, which now rested in their shared "office" here at home, a little stove for tea brewing, and her mini lab. She and Fitz had spent many a day in her spotless room. Joking, laughing, drinking tea. Where had that them gone? Why were things so different now? What had happened to science babble spats instead of deep, heart wrenching arguments that destroyed the perfect portrait of the FitzSimmons they'd been? Slowly, she got up the strength and courage to stand and approach their yellow wallpaper kitchen.

"Fitz?" She called, but he knew she was there. He'd made the tea for them, after all. He recognized the need for change as much as anyone else. They were desperate for it. He pulled two mugs out of the cabinet, stylish ones they'd gotten on their last family vacation, which felt so long ago.

"Sit down. Let's talk." He ordered. He hadn't been doing much of the ordering lately. But she felt relieved. It felt a little nice being told what to do, being in charge all day was... Exhausting. And she so very much wanted to talk to him.

"What did Mack say?" She asked halfheartedly, not really caring unless it was about them. They needed to be them again. It was more than necessary, it was crucial. Urgent.

"Just some things. I'll tell you later." He promised, setting a steaming mug in front of her.

"Alright." For a few minutes in the late evening they sat and drank tea, both of them physically and emotionally exhausted. The tea worked wonders though, and Jemma found herself opening up.

"I'm worried."

"About Cam?" A natural assumption, considering her focus of the evening earlier.

"About us." She let out a sigh, as if half the battle was admitting there was a problem. Maybe it was. He took her hand, his still warm from the mug.

"Me too." He admitted, his accent thick, and sad, and tired.

"It's not his fault." Jemma blurted, rubbing her temple with her free hand.

"He didn't cause this, we did. He thinks it's his fault that we fight Leo. How'd we let that happen?"

"We fight because..." Leo didn't want to say it. He didn't want to admit that all those years they spent together added up to virtually nothing, didn't they?

"Because we're less compatible than we thought we were. We have different goals. Want different things."

"But we both want what's best for him." She insisted, trying to make him realize that he was wrong, that they were still the same, that they could still agree if they dug deep enough.

"Yes..." That's all, that's all he said and it lingered. And the time on their digital clock changed and the night grew darker as their desperation grew larger.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! We need to agree!" Was she crying? It was possible. He dropped her hand and got up. She thought he was going to leave at her outburst, but instead was going to pour more tea. When he sat again he looked as pained as she did, the tea being less soothing than it should've been.

"I'm trying to! Okay! WE need to compromise. You're trying to turn our son into the next us. He doesn't have to be the next us alright? Let him be a kid."

"I want him to have a bright future!"

"Me too! But I think he'll have a brighter future if he's not worrying about trying to pass the ACT at seven! Jemma... Let our son be average if he is."

"He's not." She said sharply, glaring.

"I agree Jemma. I do. But that doesn't mean he's going to be good at what we're good at. And it may take him longer to learn things we picked up on. And he might stutter and all of that's okay."

"I just want him to be happy."

"Do you, Jemma? Because you run his life like a dictator-" He'd crossed a line.

"I'm his mother! For heaven's sake you act like you don't even care, all willy nilly letting him have coffee and junk food."

"I'm letting him be a kid. Those things once in awhile won't kill him. It's okay to reward him Jemma."

"For B's?"

"Yes for B's! He's a bright boy Simmons. I can only hope that if he's sees positive outcomes in getting good grades-"

"Good grades?"

"YES! He'll get A's Jemma, he will. A pluses even, when he's good and ready. Let him be seven. Let him learn and let him learn slowly."

"Compromise? Is this compromise? Doing everything you think is best? What do you know Leopold?"

"What do I know eh? Because I only had one parent? You think I'm going to fail Cam like my father failed me?" Fitz was obviously outraged. Jemma paled.

"That-that's not what I mean... Leo... I'm sorry. Let's... Let's talk about this rationally... We..." She broke done again.

"I know we can agree... We're us..." That should have been enough. It had been when they were students.

"Alright. What do you want?" He let go of his anger slowly and managed to meet her tearful gaze.

"I... I don't know. Let's make an agreement."

"Sure." That was too easy.

"Hear me out first." She tried to smile. He took her hand back, but she tensed this time. He stared at her, willing her not to tense. Willing for her to be comfortable with him once more.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Let's agree that whenever we make an important decision, regarding our family, that we talk to each other first. And try to see each other's side. Okay?" He hesitated, running his free hand through his hair.

"Okay." She yawned.

"Let's go to bed Fitz." They headed upstairs together, their faith a little more renewed that their house would not be divided, at least, not yet. They got ready for bed quickly, and soon were curled up together to keep each other warm.

This time, when Fitz sleepily whispered I love you, Simmons heard him, and smiled.

* * *

 **Heartbreaking chapter. Maybe resolved too quickly (not forever though) but it's late where I am too, and I need to do dishes.**

 **Please comment how you feel about the FitzSimmons fight!**


	5. Game plan and ground rules

**Chapter 5, implementing the plan**

* * *

Working for S.H.I.E.L.D. was chaos, no matter the circumstances. Leopold Fitz knew that very very well himself, and was a little more than aggravated, personally, when the phone rang in the middle of an important project he'd stayed extra late for. He brushed his hair out of his face and answered the phone on speaker, working still on the mechanics of the latest weapon ordered from him.

"Yes dear?" He knew it was Jemma, her ring tone was Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. He'd gotten _quite_ a bit of teasing about that from Daisy, Mack, and even Elena. Elena, he'd thought, had been on his side, but turns out she enjoyed roasting him as much as his other friends did.

"What do you want for dinner?" Well that was unexpected.

"Simmons I'm a little busy, does this matter?"

"We just agreed to talk about our big decisions together."

"I know, but it's just dinner. I'm sorry honey, but I'm working on a project. It just doesn't seem that pertinent right now."

"Alright, well, I'm making fried chicken then." She muttered, sounding disappointed.

"Sounds fantastic. Love you." He clicked the phone off and sighed. This agreement would be harder than he thought.

* * *

He didn't realize that he would be the next to make an annoying phone call on the behalf of their agreement and family. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Cameron's wide brown eyes boring into his soul, begging.

"You know I would Cam, but I have to ask your mother this time, hold on, it's dialing." He pressed the phone to his ear.

"Alright dear what is it?" Simmons was working on her own project, this one for the Director.

"Cameron wants coffee. I know you'll probably say no but he worked hard at school today and-"

"Sure, whatever. I'm busy right now Fitz."

"Hey she said yes!"

"Decaf only!"

"Well, yeah. Bye."

"Bye!" She shut her phone off and pondered the whole let's discuss everything deal. Right now it just seemed like they were giving into each other out of desperation.

* * *

"Hey shouldn't you be at home right now baby?" Fitz asked, surprised to see that Jemma hadn't left yet.

"Well, yeah, but we need to talk."

"Is this about the decision thing? Because you can do whatever you want-"

"That's the problem! This hasn't changed anything. I'm doing what I want and you're doing what you want and we haven't changed as parents. Cam still thinks... I don't know what Cam thinks. We need to come up with some ground rules for both of us to follow, alright?"

"Alright, but right now I have to get some things finished for Coulson. But I promise we'll make these ground rules, okay?" He gave her a quick but loving hug and pulled away. Then Jemma headed home to be with her son, feeling a lot more hopeful for their future.

* * *

It started with tucking Cam into bed. The first time that they'd done it together in awhile. It marked a change for the better in the FitzSimmons family, and it didn't got unnoticed by their sleepy son. Fitz ran a hand through Cam's messy curls while Jemma studied a sketch book that they'd gotten him for his seventh birthday that was half full of beautiful color pictures.

"He really is quite talented..." She murmured. Fitz glanced over.

"Yes, he is." Her eyes sparkled.

"You could even say genius-"

"Jemma, let him be a child."

"We should talk about that." It was his eyes' turn to sparkle.

"I have an alternate idea."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes. You, me, hot mugs of tea, a blanket, and cooking shows like we used to watch at the Academy when you were trying to teach me how to cook."

"All you ever managed to make was pancakes." She laughed, remembering.

"But to this day I make the best pancakes you've ever had." He reminded.

"Yes," They headed downstairs together, joking, laughing.

"Why couldn't you have inherited your mother's talent for cooking?" She teased as he started the kettle.

"All anyone needs to know how to make is tea." He grumbled good-naturedly.

"Alright honey, whatever you say." She kissed his cheek and the bit of warmth that that left him with was much better than a thousand mugs of tea.

"I'll pull up a cooking show, Chopped sound good?" For once he didn't mind the whole discussing family decision thing.

"I don't know. I prefer those baking shows." Her eyes absolutely _glittered_. This was happening! They were talking. Discussing.

"Chopped has baking." She pointed out.

"Maybe we should just have the tea and the blanket. We do have an awful lot to talk about."

"I'm in." Her mother had gone a little crazy when Jemma had become pregnant with Cameron and had crocheted several pretty blankets, one of which was draped over the couch and was soon wrapped around the two of them.

"You think we can make it right?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course we can..." He certainly hoped so at least.

"Ground rules then, I guess we should talk about that."

"Well, I'm willing to agree that his bedtime should be 7:30." She raised an eyebrow, having not known that was a point of dispute.

"What time did you think it should be?"

"Eight."

"Absolutely not!"

"I think at his next birthday that _should_ be his bedtime, until then, 7:30." Compromise. She took a deep breath. This was good.

"Alright, deal. Now let's talk about this whole coffee business. You're giving our seven year old an unhealthy addiction."

"Decaf coffee is not an unhealthy addiction. So he likes the flavor? So I reward him with a cup now and then."

"But that's all it get's to be, a reward, now and then."

"We need to agree on what to reward him."

"Well, grades, obviously."

"Then you need to say, and mean, that a B is not a bad grade." She pursed her lips.

"Jemma, I know it's not what we got, but he doesn't have to be us. I think he'd be a lot happier if we let him not be us." She took a long deliberate sip of tea.

"We want him to strive to be his best don't we?"

"Of course we do! But we're going to be okay if B is his best, and we will help him get better without enslaving him to studying. Deal?" He offered hopefully.

"Maybe..." She murmured, thinking,

"maybe we should let him know that we're always here to help."

"Now I think you're getting it. And to listen. He has to know we're willing to listen."

"Anything else?"

"I'm okay watching Chopped if you want to." She smiled.

"Thanks, I really do."

* * *

 **Headcanon about the whole cooking thing**


	6. Decaf

**Chapter 6, Shaken up**

* * *

Just as thing started falling into place they fell apart with delightfully unbearable awkwardness. It got to the point where Jemma and Fitz wouldn't meet eyes, and though both knew what was going on, neither desired to talk about it. All the while Cameron was confused as to what was happening. He was the only one that was confused though. No one at S.H.I.E.L.D. was stupid. And, intelligently, they picked up on the no talking about it policy that the couple was invoking.

It is, perhaps, not healthy to deny your own pregnancy, early as it was. Healthy or not, Jemma didn't really want to talk about it. They'd been rebuilding their family with discussion and ground rules, collaboration and compromise. They hadn't discussed another child. They hadn't set ground rules for a new baby. Sure they'd definitely collaborated but what if they couldn't compromise when dealing with this new little boy or girl?

Fitz had figured it out himself, of course, like the agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. When Jemma started to take her tea decaf he knew something was up. That woman could barely survive without caffeine in the morning, so she was clearly either very upset, or very pregnant. And she obviously knew, so she just wasn't going to tell him. So he was probably safest just not mentioning it to her.

Unfortunately their son didn't get the hint. He came up to Fitz one night as he fiddled with a prototype hand he'd been working on for Coulson.

"Da?"

"Yeah Cam? What's up buddy?" He asked, maneuvering a screwdriver with one hand and ruffling Cameron's curly blond hair with the other.

"Is something wrong with mum?" Fitz nearly dropped the highly expensive equipment he'd worked hard on in surprise.

"Wrong? No?" Cameron frowned.

"Da, did you just say no like a question?"

"Of course not." He trembled a little.

"Da are you okay?"

"I think so buddy. Mum and I just need to talk about some things."

"Talk about what?" Jemma said from the doorway. He hadn't heard her car pull up. She glanced at him. He glanced at her. She was barely showing, but there was a little hint at a baby. And she was absolutely gorgeous.

"I think you know. Cam, run upstairs and play, or draw or something." He lead Jemma to the couch and pressed a finger to his lips. Jemma frowned and didn't say anything, very confused. Fitz waited three minutes after his son had left and then checked the little cubby where the boy was known to eavesdrop.

"Cam," He said sternly, "go upstairs." Cam ran off, looking upset.

"What do we need to talk about?" Jemma asked again, knowing inside what her husband meant.

"How long have you been pregnant?" She inhaled sharply and sighed.

"Three months." He glanced at the ground and sighed.

"Alright. How long have you been keeping it from me?"

"A little less than three months. How long have you known?" She ran a hand through her hair with a heavy sigh.

"About two months. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, I haven't gone for any ultra sounds yet. Fitz, I'm sorry."

"No, I guess I get it. We didn't talk about having another child um... You were embarrassed?"

"Nervous that you'd be upset."

"Why would I be upset Jemma? I love you, I love Cam, and I'm going to love this little boy or girl." Her eyes sparkled with amazement.

"Really? You're not afraid that things will get harder?"

"Of course things will get harder. So what? Our family will grow closer. We'll be happier. I'm excited. And honestly, I've wanted to be excited for two months now." He smiled warmly at her.

"What if we fail this one too?" He took her hand and rubbed it.

"Jemma, we haven't failed. We _haven't_. We're working through things, but we haven't failed. This little one is going to get the very best of us. Cam will too, from now on." She squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and beamed. For the first time in three months she was _excited_. Ecstatic even. She'd been carefully living in fear, but now she recognized that she didn't have to anymore. It was glorious. She gazed at Fitz and almost laughed. Things had been hard lately, sure, but how had she found herself afraid of him, of all people?

He would never hurt her or their children. Children, a nice word. A more than one word. A big happy family word. They'd be happy...

"We have planning to do." She told him.

"And more rules to make I'm sure." He said, half sarcastically. She laughed suddenly.

"Of course. We need to revitalize the nursery, and pick out names..."

"Names, right. I recall last time you picked the name without consulting me."

"I recall last time you were too afraid to be in the room with me when I was in labor."

"I'm sorry I don't like seeing the human body so... Vividly!" He said, his Scottish accent picking up stronger than ever.

"I doubt that's what you were thinking when this one was conceived." She joked, placing her hand over her stomach. He blushed crimson.

"I'm just saying that I'd like to name this one please."

"Alright, but not Skye, please?"

"Why not? It's a lovely name." Jemma frowned at him and the blush deepened.

"I don't really want to name him or her after anyone we know."

"I have a name picked out." He declared.

"Oh really? For a boy or a girl?"

"As a matter of fact, both."

"What is it?"

"I don't think I'm going to tell you."

"Fitz!" She harumphed, crossing her arms with a glare.

"You didn't tell me you were naming our son Cameron."

"You like that name don't you?"

"Of course I did but I could've used a warning."

"Then give me a warning!"

"I'll tell you one but not the other take your pick." She glared.

"You'll tell me both or I'll leave."

"You wouldn't." He was right, but she didn't want to tell him that. Finally, after minutes of silence, he broke down. He really couldn't handle the silence after months of it.

"Okay, I'll spill. Let me just make some tea first."

"Decaf!"

"I know dear." How nice it would be to finally tell everyone. How exciting it would be to tell Cam... He went off to the kettle whistling and smiling to himself. Surely they wouldn't fail... Right?

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHA. Okay I'll looked up pretty Scottish or British names for like twenty minutes and I finally picked out two. Of course, I know the gender of the baby (shame because the other name is great too) but feel free to guess, vote, or suggest names in the comments. I might change my mind after all. I do like this chapter, although maybe not as much as the other chapters. It's just setting the scene for a fun six month journey. Next chapter might include them telling Cameron, maybe not. I was going to do a Christmas chapter but I need to check up on how much time has passed and I think it probably is after December.**

 **Thanks for reading! Love you all! It's 1:40 AM and I never update consistently except late at night!**


	7. Announcement

**Chapter 7, Good news**

* * *

The only thing they agreed about on how to tell Cameron about Jemma's pregnancy was that they would be telling him together.

"Our son will _not_ learn he's gonna be an older brother halfway. We're doing this _whole thing_ together from here out." Fitz declared, taking her hand.

"Alright!" She said cheerily, a lot more confident than she'd been earlier that day. When the secret had weighed her down. Now she could talk freely about it with the people who she cared the most about.

"Let's get him down here."

"Are we telling him now?" Jemma asked, surprised.

"When were you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, I thought we'd wait for a special moment." Fitz looked at her in disbelief.

"Telling our son that someone is being born into our family is a very special moment. It doesn't need a special moment. And we're a little late for complicated birth announcements, aren't we?" When she'd become pregnant with Cameron pinterest had been her best friend when it came to birth announcements. He'd patiently endured the whole thing, before beginning to paint Cameron's room. That had been one of his favorite things. Jemma nodded.

"Alright. Why don't you make him a cup of coffee?" Fitz nearly fell off the couch.

"Really?"

"It is a special moment." He went to make his son a cup of decaf coffee with cream, sugar, and whipped cream. Since it was a special occasion. While he tended to the coffee Jemma called her son down and sat him on the couch, waiting for Fitz.

"Mum, is something wrong?" Cam asked nervously.

"Did I do something wrong?" His brown eyes were wet with almost tears. She instinctively drew him into her arms.

"No, sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. Da and I have something to tell you." Fitz came over with the mug of coffee.

"This is for you kiddo. Decaf, of course." Cam's previously teary eyed now lit up.

"Really?!" He looked at his mom.

"Really?!" She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead. While you drink your coffee your da and I will tell you our big announcement." Cameron nodded, taking a sip, and smiling.

"Okay. What's going on?" Fitz smiled and put his arm around Cam and Jemma.

"Your mum and I, you want to tell him?"

"Yeah. Cameron, I'm having a baby." Cameron's eyes grew wide and he set his coffee down.

"What? Really?! I'm going to be a big brother?" He looked mostly happy about that fact. Fitz grinned.

"Yep!" Jemma turned to face Cam and asked,

"You want to help call grandma and grandpa?" She said.

"And then when can call my mom, too." Fitz added. Cam nodded and took another long sip of coffee. Jemma dialed the number.

"Mum? Dad? Who's here?" She asked when they picked up, because no matter how much technology advanced her parents would _alway_ _s_ own a phone that attached to the wall.

"It's your mum dear. You haven't called in awhile! Is everything okay with you and Fitz?"

"Mum! I'm with Cameron. You're on speaker. And yes, Leo and I are fine. Better than fine, actually. Your grandson has something to tell you, is dad with you?

"I'll get him, hold on. Okay, he's here."

"Alright, Cam, go ahead." Cam took the phone and smiled nervously.

"Grandma, grandpa, I'm going to be a big brother." There was squealing on the other end. Lots of squealing.

"Really?! When?"

"About six months from now mum."

"Congratulations sweetie."

"Thank you dad." Jemma was beaming and blushing. Fitz kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"Is Fitz there?" Her father asked, and the Scotsman turned pale.

"Yeah right here, do you want to speak to him?" Fitz turned even paler.

"Put him on." Fitz took the phone gingerly.

"Turn off the speaker Leopold. And go into a different room." Fitz complied nervously, going into the kitchen.

"Two kids Leopold?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you ready for that?"

"Yes sir."

"You sure?"

"I think so sir."

"Is Jemma going to call home crying because something's going wrong between you?"

"She's done that?" Fitz said, his voice trembling a little.

"A couple times yes. I'm sorry to be telling you this, I know how much you love my daughter and I've always been happy for her and you. And I really am excited to have another grandchild. But you need to put in work so that you and Jemma and your children are okay. Please."

"Yes. We're working on it. She... She hasn't called in awhile has she?"

"No."

"See? Together Jemma and I can do anything. _Anything_. We're going to make this work I promise."

"Alright. Go be with your family Leopold."

"Thank you sir." He went out with a hesitant smile.

"Let's call my mum."

* * *

It was a huge relief to everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. when Jemma and Fitz stopped ignoring her pregnancy. When they "announced" it people cheered. Everyone congratulated them and admitted that they knew for awhile.

Daisy and Mack tried to pry the name out of FitzSimmons, but they insisted that the name would remain a secret until the girl or boy was born. Which they were eventually fine with.

"How's Cameron taking the news?" Daisy asked casually when they had a spare minute to chill out.

"He's excited. I think he's excited at least." Fitz admitted that he didn't very well know. Cameron had appeared excited, but he could assume that it wasn't easy to suddenly become an older sibling.

"I'm sure he's excited. Maybe you'll have a girl this time so I can have an ally. Cam likes Mack more." Fitz snorted.

"No he doesn't. He's scared of Mack."

"Cam might very well be scared of everything."

"Not _everything_."

* * *

"Da, can I talk to you?" Fitz nodded, coming up to Cam's room and sitting next to him on his bed.

"I'm scared." Cam muttered.

"Of what buddy?" Fitz put an arm around his son reassuringly.

"Everything's going to change. You're going to give my room away to my little brother or sister."

"Cam this has always been the nursery. You're getting a bigger, nicer room."

"But the pictures on the walls will stay here."

"I know, but I promise that we'll paint the walls in your room even better. You and I together, okay?" Cam nodded hesitantly.

"Alright. But what about you and Mum? Are you guys going to fight?"

"No buddy. Mum and I are going to try our hardest not to fight anymore. For you and the baby."

"Will I be a good big brother?" Fitz smiled.

"You know, I never had any siblings. But I think you'll be the best big brother."

* * *

 **Still taking suggestions for names or gender in case I change my mind, also, next chapter we get a visit from old friends. :D**


	8. Extended family!

**Chapter 8, family matters**

* * *

"Honey we're home!" Lance Hunter called before three kids and two adult kids burst onto the FitzSimmons property with barely a warning. Fitz was already beaming, being a fan of the unplanned visits, but Jemma just rolled her eyes and laughed. A little blond girl ran over to Jemma and hugged her.

"Aunt Jemma are you pregnant?" The little girl asked with big eyes that looked like Lance's.

"Yeah baby doll. Cam's gonna be a big brother."

"Is it a baby boy or a baby girl?"

"He or she is a surprise. You'll find out in a few months."

"Can I name he or she?" The little girl begged.

"Sorry Liz. Fitz already claimed naming the baby." Elizabeth pouted while Lance and Fitz reclined on the couch and Bobbi gave her middle child a small lecture.

"Let's see, the youngest is Elizabeth, right?" Fitz asked, knowing, but liking to tease Lance about having three kids.

"Yep."

"After the Queen?"

"No, after an actress that looks like Jemma. Of course after the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen."

"Where's Nick?"

"Nicolas, now, says he refuses to be called Nick because it sounds, and I quote, 'Common.'" Fitz burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh. It's your fault mate. You got him drinking tea and now he thinks he's proper. Speaking off, he's in the kitchen stealing your decaf leaf water."

"You sound just like my seven year old."

"Good, that boy's smart. Just like his Uncle Lance."

"He's nothing like you." Fitz laughed.

"Where is Cam?"

"Hiding from Bobbi and Jemma's who's the better parent war. Bobbi is going to say Roberta can snap a man's neck in half and Jemma will say CAm is a genius. I've been trying to let her ease up on him, but it's been hard."

"Trouble in paradise?" Lance asked.

"A little. But we're working on it."

"That's good. I'm trying to get Bobbi to ease up too. She's hardest on Roberta, but she's hard on all of them." Lance sighed, and the two fathers said at the same time,

"They should be kids."

"Jinx." Lance said sadly. Cam peeped around the door frame and immediately little Elizabeth ran over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged back timidly.

"Cam play with me!"

"Okay, do you want to draw Liz?" He asked with a smile. She nodded and he got out his colored pencils and paper. The two plopped down on the ground and Nicolas crept over to the couch.

"Uncle Leo?"

"Yeah Nick?" The boy sat down wordlessly. Lance frowned.

"I thought it was Nicolas now."

"Uncle Leo can call me whatever he wants to." Nick said defiantly. Lance laughed.

"Alright, I'm just your ride home, you can like him better." Lance got up and went over to Bobbi, trying to get her to stop scolding Roberta.

"What's that about?" Fitz asked his "nephew".

"Mom is sour because at martial arts today Bertie beat me."

"Your mother is upset about that?"

"My mother takes it out on Bertie because she's mad at both of us. She's mad at me for losing, she's mad at Bertie for being better than me, she's mad at me for not wanting to fight, she's mad at Bertie for being so good at it but still not being like _her._ "

"That's a lot to be mad at."

"I know."

"You don't want to fight?"

"No."

"What do you want to do?" Nick glanced down at his cup of tea. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then pulled his legs up on the couch.

"Do you believe a cup of tea could change a person?" Fitz hesitated then smiled.

"Yeah. Let me tell you a story." Nick settled in for said story while Roberta crept away from her mother and joined Cam and Liz on the ground, drawing. Bobbi and Jemma went into the kitchen to chat and Lance kept a lazy eye on his children. And Fitz began his story.

"When Jemma and I were in the academy it took awhile for us to click. We were both shy and young and didn't feel like we really belonged at Academy since we were basically the youngest. So we got paired up for a project, and it was the most awkward thing ever. I was petrified I wouldn't talk to her at all, basically imagine the most socially awkward person imaginable... And you know how we bonded? She brought me a cup of tea. And, if I remember right, a sandwich. Became my favorite type of tea and favorite sandwich. We clicked after that. WE bonded over who we were and how similar we were." Nick nodded.

"I thought so. I'm gonna open a tea shop. Get into people's lives. Help change them. My mother doesn't want that okay? My mother wants me to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and be at least as good as her and my sister and... I don't want that. I want to see people change because something I put my soul into." Fitz nodded.

"I get that. I've been trying to pour my soul into my family." They sat for a moment.

"You go by Nicolas now?"

"Yeah."

"Nicolas Sherlock?"

"Oh goodness no no no no."

"I think Cam is going to be an Artist." Fitz commented.

"Which Jemma is going to learn how to accept."

"You think my mom is going to accept me not wanting to fight?"

"I think your mom just wants you to be able to protect yourself." Fitz said gently.

"I have a sister for that." Nick laughed, and took another sip of his tea.

"Good luck with your tea shop." Nick nodded and glanced around.

"Thanks Uncle Leo. Good luck with your family."

"Hey, you know you've got a pretty good family of your own right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And you'll always be part of ours too." Nick grinned.

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Hey guys still no word on the name! I wish I could tell you but it's a surprise! However if you still want to contribute names please do, and if you'd like to do some homework before the next chapter maybe read Failure and Mother May I, and if you _really_ want to do homework skim Shame which isn't that great... Thank you! **

**And if you'd like to drop a comment on... Anything I wrote, just please...**


End file.
